


The Righteous Path

by Kingzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eren Is a Little Shit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Plot Twists, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Spanking, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingzy/pseuds/Kingzy
Summary: Eren Jaeger never was one to back down from a challenge. After getting arrested by the police one too many times, Eren is given two options. Go to Juvie or take part of the all eluding WINGS program. While this was the last thing he may have ever wanted, it might be everything that he needs.





	1. Day 0 - Week 0

“Are you ever going to fucking learn?”

Those were the words that signaled a shift in the conversation. A heavy tension settling over the room like smog. The setting was one that was familiar to the teenager, bright green eyes dark as they scowled viciously at similar orbs. He opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. He wanted to lay it in on this motherfucker, yet Eren fucking Jaeger knew when the right time to speak the fuck up was. However right now was not that time. Beside the fuming teenager, a cough sounded a break between the two figures in a stand off. 

“Look, Grisha. This is the third time we’ve pulled your kid in for breaking and entering this month. We know things are tough with your wife.. passing.. and all, but I can’t keep letting him off the hook.”

Now it was this fucker’s turn to get a glare, his lips curling in a snarl as whipped around to look at Kenny Ackerman. The local sheriff and resident asshole of this shithole town. His gaze was darkening by the minute, fist clenched tightly as he looked between the two. He felt trapped. There was nowhere to run now, he should have never listened to Jean! That horseface piece of shit. 

His head was spinning, the taste of cheap beer still on his lips as the night replayed itself in his head.  
-  
It was a typical friday night for him and his friends. The usual group lingered around the town center, smoking spliffs and generally causing havoc. Eren was a center of energy, and just like energy does, he attracted people. His group was a hodgepodge concoction of all walks of life. Firstly, there were his two childhood best friends, Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa was always the silent, overly motherly type, but a great force of support for Eren. Even though she was the adopted daughter of the town sheriff, she still participated in the very illegal activities they took part in. Eren was sure she did it to keep an eye on him, but to each their own. Next was Armin, his intelligent and rational counterpart. He had always been a voice of reason for Eren, who could admit he was quick to act on his rage. Armin had a curiosity for life that rivaled his hate for his father and just for the memo, he really fucking hated his father. 

Together they were unstoppable, but they were not limited to one another. Besides the three of them, they had an assorted group of friends. There was the class clown Connie, the ravenous Sasha, the angel Marco and finally the horseface Jean. It was no secret that out of all of the friends, Jean and Eren did not get along. Ever since Elementary school, when Jean stole his fucking lunchable, the two had a turbulent relationship. Some days were good, some days were bad. Today had been one of those bad days. 

“You’re a pussy Jaeger!” The two toned hair male snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at the brunette as he was trying to get the goddamn lighter to work. That intense green gaze shot up to the other male, his lean yet very toned frame already readying for a fight. He shoved the lighter down on the picnic table the group was crammed on, the spliff still hanging from his lips as he cocked his head. 

“Excuse me, but I don’t speak horse. You dumb bitch.” Eren spat back, crossing his arms over his chest as the rest of the group let out a collective sigh. The two had been going back and forth all day about going to the abandoned Victorian house on Maple Ave. There had been rumors about it being haunted; that a murder had occurred there. Eren did not want traverse to that side of town. He already was on thin ice with his sperm giver, he did not need to be detained by the police again this month. He had quite the rap sheet with the law enforcement in the town, and that was no secret. Eren was the town’s local bad boy, at the age of seventeen becoming infamously famous. But what the fuck ever, back to the situation at hand. Needless to say, Eren was not about to budge on his decision not to go. Well until Jean pulled that card. 

“You’re such a pussy. All talk and no bite, Jaeger? What a shame, no wonder your mom-”

There was no time for the pompous asshole to finish his sentence, for Eren had launched himself forward and landed a harsh blow to the other’s jaw. The resounding crack resonated loudly in the air, and the whole group went quiet. There was a tense silence, before the sound of soft but lethal footsteps sounded forth. Mikasa. That cool silver gaze traveled over the heavily cursing Jean whom was holding his jaw, a deadly look on her face. 

“What were you about to say to him?” Her voice was monotone, but her eyes always showcased her emotions and they looked like daggers. That voice was enough to cut Eren from his anger fueled haze, he hadn’t even realized he had been trembling. That’s when Armin flittered over, placing himself in the middle of the standoff that was currently happening between the three. 

“L-Look, hey guy’s we’re all friends here, right?” Armin started with a placating tone, the blonde’s bright blue eyes were flicking between all of them, making sure to keep each of their gazes. “That wasn’t right that Jean brought up your mom Eren..but he is sorry, aren’t you, Jean?” The two toned haired asshole looked like he was quivering in his ripped jeans, and he scoffed, still holding his jaw, before looking away. 

“Yes, I guess. Whatever.”

It was after that encounter that Eren decided to go to the fucking Victorian house on Maple and fast-forward a few hours later, here he was. His ass getting reamed by Kenny and Grisha.  
-  
“I know, Kenny. I know that you can’t keep giving my son chances he clearly doesn’t deserve. I raised him better than this.” The disappointment was clear, radiating off Grisha’s tongue as the haggard man straightened his already perfect posture. His dad was a military man. He always said he was born and raised in the army, born with a gun in hand. His father was the lead medic of his squad, and was extensively trained in co-op intelligence and combat. Even better, he and Kenny served together when they were younger. Wonderful.

Eren loved how he was being talked about even though he was right fucking there. His fists slowly clenching as he pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth once more. His breathing was slow and deep as he tried his best to keep his cool. Something he was obviously not good at. 

“Look, we have two options here. One, your son gets thrown in jail for the night and the Judge determines his sentencing or..well, I’ll give him one more free pass. If he complies with the request I have in mind.”

Grisha cocked his eyebrow at that, simply shifting his gaze to Eren whom was struggling so hard to be quiet. “Well, Eren?”

The simply phrase caused for him to return from his murky mindset, defiantly he silently glared at the two. He really didn’t need to get thrown in jail again for detention, but at the same time he hadn’t the will to give up his pride to comply with anything Kenny said. With an indignant growl and a flash of pearly white teeth, he huffed. “What the hell is it?” 

Kenny wasn’t even fazed, instead pulling something out of the crisp black breast pocket of the uniform he dawned. He handed the folded paper to Eren, his face passive but eyes glinting as he began to speak. “It’s an eight-week military program hosted by my nephew, Levi Ackerman. He is the Corporal of the Survey Corps, a special faction of the Marines. In case you are wondering what that is, it is a faction of the military dealing with special co-op and intel operations. The program is intended to teach discipline and open a gateway for troubled teens, such as yourself, into a life of discipline and structure. It will also give you a chance to clear your record and perhaps even attempt to join the 104th Training Corps to try and land a spot in the Marines.”

Eren blinked almost sluggishly, he stopped listening after the ‘military program’ part of the conversation. He couldn’t believe the audacity of these people. Just because they were part of the military, didn’t mean he wanted to fucking join that shit. His hands crumpled the pamphlet of their own volition, and just as he was about to open his mouth, the domineering growl of Grisha’s baritone voice ripped through the air. 

“Sign him up. He needs some structure in his life, and I believe the military would be perfect for him.”

Okay, now he was fucking pissed. How dare his father even attempt to dictate his life like that? He was seventeen Goddamnit! Not eight years old anymore. His breathing was labored as he blinked, seeing red as his infamous temper roared to life. 

“How dare you try to decide for me?! You can’t fucking do that! You weren’t their for me at all when I was younger, and now you want to interject yourself into my life?!” The air was filled with terse silence, before Kenny spoke leisurely. 

“Well, actually he can. Since he is your father and therefore, your legal guardian he can sign off on this program. It will then be court mandated, because you’re a minor with such a long rap sheet and behavioral issues.” His tone was so matter-of-fact that Eren went pale in his face, his caramel skin turning a bland tan as all the blood drained from his face. It was finally fucking summer! He had just gotten out of school- this was supposed to be a fucking unforgettable summer! Now it wasn’t going to be unforgettable for the right reason. He almost had half a mind to beg, but then thanks to the sinuous voice inside of his head, he denied that option. That sinuous voice being his ample pride. He remained silent, throwing the crumpled paper upon the ground with a flourish before he turned and stormed toward the stairs. 

“If you send me to wherever that fucking program is, you will be just as dead to me as mom is.” He warned viciously, his lithe frame stomping halfway up the stairs before he landed a harsh blow to the plaster wall. A large hole lay in the wall in the aftermath of his rage, and he simply glanced at it, before continuing his war path to his room. Just before he slammed the door he heard the set voice of his father echo throughout the silence. 

“Sign him up.”

Those words would forever seal his fate and his seething hate for his father.  
-  
It was during the next few day’s that Eren truly learned how much he despised his father. Everything moved so fast, the court procedure taking only a day’s worth of Eren’s time. They sat in the Superior District Court for three hours, waiting to have a place to talk to the Judge. Grisha forced Eren into formal clothing, insisting he had to give the right impression. The right impression? The thought was comical in his mind, what kind of fucking of ‘impression’ could he give besides the obvious? He was in court for a reason. 

However it was then in the stiff silence did Eren discover his even greater hate of formal clothing. The dark gray button up hugged his every curve, the collar suffocating. The equally dark gray pants were too tight, however great his ass may have looked, he did not like the clingy stiff material. Nevermind the fucking tie. Eren didn’t get how this was fair. First his mother died, his father tries to be in his life after sixteen years and now he was going to be fucking sentenced to boot camp. But then again, his life had never been fair. He grew up with his beautiful mother, his absentee father, always moving when his father got transported to different base locations. He never had stability. Until he moved to Shiganshina. He had moved there right after his eighth birthday and fell in love with habitualness of his new life. He loved not moving, he loved his friends, he loved the stability. Yet it all came shattering to pieces after his mother had passed, eight years later-

“Eren Jaeger, Judge Zackly will now see you.”  


A uniformed and armed officer’s voice slithered from the dark thoughts that kept a constant grip on his mind. They lingered in the darkness, coming out at such a prime fucking opportune moment. He huffed as he combed his fingers through his messy chocolate locks, effectively stomping in the Judge's office with the grace of an elephant. Grisha trailed tightly behind him, tense and tired, his forehead set in a thin series of lines. Good, the fucker deserved the stress. 

The office of Darius Zackly reflected his personality, plain yet odd. It was a standard office, a desk, a huge stack of paper’s neatly arraigned. A computer lay atop the desk as well, though it seemed barely touched, however everything just seemed off. The moment he stepped in he instantly hated the crushed velvet curtains and the heavy smell of sandalwood. His nose twitched in disgust at the tart smell, eyes focused on the bored looking old man behind the large mahogany desk.  


“Grisha, good to see you’re doing well.” 

“Same to you, Zackly. Sorry we have to reconvene under such…distasteful circumstances.”

Eren absolutely blanched at the two's familiar tone of conversation. Did his dad seemingly know everyone in fucking law enforcement? He fucking guessed so. As the day grew on, he was getting increasingly irritated. Why did everyone talk like he wasn’t there? He had goddamn ears, okay? He could hear! To avoid grabbing a chair and bashing it off his father’s smug face, he instead plopped down on the leather seat. His posture was awful, slumped and obviously dismissive as he just stared at Zackly. However, Zackly continued his casual conversation with Grisha, not paying any mind to the brooding teen before him. It was only when the two had nothing more to talk about but the matter at hand that Zackly even glanced in Eren’s general direction. 

“So from what I see, Sheriff Kenny Ackerman has recommended you to Corporal Levi Ackerman’s WINGS program? Your Father consents to this fully, as stated by section 31A of this document here. Do you know what this program entails?’

Never before had the urge to either run from a room or bash his father’s head in been so strong. Eren really couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure, he hadn’t been the best this past year. He’d gotten caught breaking and entering, smoking pot, underage drinking. You know, all dumb teenager shit. How did little instances with the law create such a massive course of action? There was no point in attempting to fight it, and it showed as he slouched further down in the chair, a bored look crossing over his face. 

“Nope. None Whatsoever. Wasn’t interested.”

The venom in his voice was positively fifty percent sarcasm and fifty percent honesty. It was truly a one hundred percent Jaeger thing. 

“Well, since you are ordered by the Court to be interested now, I’ll explain it to you in terms you’d understand.” Zackly hummed dryly, though he didn’t look bothered at all by Eren’s continuous hissy fit. “The WINGS program is an intensive eight-week training program that prepares youths to be disciplined and get a glimpse of the lifestyle of the Corps. It involves the training a Corps member would receive, as well as scouting out future potential for the Marines. There will be a mix of youths like yourself there and those whom want the military experience without having to fully commit. There will be dangers involved with this, as to be expected with any Military program. You will learn how to fight in close combat, you will learn how to use a gun, and perhaps most importantly you will have to learn how to properly conduct yourself. At the end of the eight-week training, you will participate in an actual mission, if you pass the intended tests. If everything goes as planned, your record will be cleared, and you will not receive time in Juvie. However if they don’t..well I assume you know the consequences, Eren.”

For once in his life, Eren wished he read the damn pamphlet before he tossed it on the ground. He never expected this program to be so…real. It truly felt like he was actually enlisting or some shit. He never pictured himself working for the law. He always pictured himself going to art school and pursuing his dreams to become an artist. While his grades weren’t the best, his spot on the varsity lacrosse team was in the making of giving him a free ride to any school of his choice. Yet if he fucked up with this, he could kiss his college degree a tender goodbye. 

“Yeah, I get it. You’ll send me to Juvie and keep those charges permanent on my record right? The charges won’t be expunged when I turn eighteen and I’ll permanently have a list full of misdemeanors on my record, right?”

The words were like fire, full of disdain as he stood abruptly, looking over his shoulder at his father who seemed mildly impressed that he even knew that much. 

Look, as much as he may seem like a meathead, in reality he did have a brain. It just rarely wanted to make an appearance and fuck he didn’t blame it. 

“So when will I be deported or whatever?” He questioned restlessly, gaze set on the older male behind the desk. Strangely the other didn’t answer, but a fourth voice spoke in such a cold tone that it sent chills up his spine. 

“At 0430 tomorrow, Maggot.”

Eren’s heart nearly dropped into his ass, he felt like gravity itself was shifting at the demand that voice held. He was shocked to find he had the balls to spin on his heel as fast as he did, his eyes ablaze as he made contact with the owner of that voice. 

Shit. 

Before him a man with the most intense gaze he’d ever witnessed stood perfectly still in front of the large double doors. He adorned tight black trousers, a military jacket and cap. His chest was decorated with various medals of various colors and Eren honestly didn’t know what any of them even meant. Well except the purple heart medal, wasn’t that important or something? However the medals were the last thing on his mind. He was too focused on those alarmingly cold silver eyes. Okay well, maybe not just his eyes, but that muscular body. Even though this guy was short as shit, his body look like it was corded with muscle. His gaze weaved up and down raven’s body, looking over pale flesh and an immaculate undercut. When he moved, it was with the grace of a panther, each step silent even with the heeled military boots he wore. 

“You seem like the type who has never seen proper uniform up close before, unless you were getting taken to jail. Take a picture, Maggot. It’ll last longer.”  


The nonchalant tilt to that voice set his belly ablaze, eyes hardening as he glared daggers at the other. If this short piece of shit thought he was going to be able to talk to him like that, he would make him think again. He didn’t care how his voice made his head fuzzy or how he wondered just how big this guy’s dick was. Eren fucking Jaeger did not stand down to a challenge. With a grunt he stalked forward, about to walk past the fucker when a gloved hand shot out at alarming speed. The grip around his bicep was bruising, and he was forced to stop as he gazed down at the other with burning fury. 

“What’s the big fucking problem? Can you just move the fuck out of my way, short-”

Within seconds he was on his back on the ground, a searing pain emanating in the back of his legs as an impeccably shiny heeled boot pressed harshly against his jugular. 

“If you ever comment about my fucking height again, Maggot, I will personally see that your dick gets cut off and shoved up your own ass to get that stick you have up there, out. Secondly, it’s Corporal to you. Don’t ever have the audacity to insult your superior again, Maggot.” 

While struggling to breathe under the pressure of that heel, Eren didn’t know whether he had just fallen in love or if he wanted to kill the man above him, but one thing was for sure. 

Levi Ackerman faced him with the greatest challenge he had faced yet and he fucking gladly accepted.


	2. Week 0 - Day 1

Eren had certainly not fallen in love with Corporal short stack. 

A better word for the feeling that ebbed in his chest when he thought of that asshole was hate. Just from one encounter he was left reeling. He quite literally had been dragged out of the office by the same officer whom had escorted him in. It wasn’t often that he couldn’t read someone from one glance. Sure, he was quite fucking hard headed with his decision making, but he could be perceptive of people. Ever since a child, he could figure out the intentions behind people’s actions. Yet, Corporal Levi Ackerman was an enigma. Just from one encounter he left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a possibly hard dick. 

But he just couldn’t figure out what his fucking problem was. Sure, he knew the military life was full of strict regimen and harsh reality. He had witnessed this with his father first hand, how he became reclusive and paranoid, a cold shell of a person. Yet, the look in those sterling eyes was full of nothing and everything at the same time. It also irked him that he apparently couldn’t stop thinking about him, seeing as it had been a few hours since their departure from the District Courthouse and he was still thinking of him. 

The ride home had been dreadfully quiet, so much so that Eren had taken resort to listening to the news on the radio. That was the only channel that his father allowed on in his old pickup truck. The brunette had learned that the hard way when he attempted to change the channel and got the biggest tongue lashing of his life. Grisha started spewing about how the truck was ‘his’ property and if he wanted to touch ‘his’ property he’d have to ‘ask’ permission. Quite frankly Eren didn’t give that much of a fuck about any of those things, so he just opted to listening to the guy droning on about shit that didn’t give zero fucks about. 

Even now he couldn’t get the dull drone of the radio announcers voice out of his head as he angrily shoved clothing into his suitcase. He was beyond pissed that he didn’t have anytime to properly say goodbye to his friends. It already was eight at night, the blanket of night beginning to fall over Shiganshina. He stared longingly out the window, ignoring the buzzing of his phone that kept signaling the tell-tale dinging of notifications. The group chat him and his friends had created had been blowing up ever since he notified everyone about the verdict. In a few hours under the sprinkle of twilight he would be picked up in a military vehicle and brought to the airport. Apparently, he couldn’t know the location of where he would be going, something about ‘confidentiality’ and ‘safety protocol’.

Frankly as far as he was concerned, both of those things could kiss his ass. 

Eren had packed essentially very light. He didn’t own much that he really held close to his heart. Within his black duffel bag he only packed his sketchpad, a few sets of casual clothing, pictures of him with his mother and friends, a phone charger and of course dental and body hygiene shit. There was no way he was having bad breath or smelling like shit. 

That was not the Jaeger way.  
Yet still none of this felt real. Ever since the death of his mother everything felt numb. It was hard to articulate the feeling’s that dwelled in his chest. One day everything it would feel like he was walking through smog. A heavy sense of dread settled atop his shoulder’s those days. On those day’s he wondered if he could have done more. If he could have been a better son to his mother. While other day’s everything seemed to be moving too fast. 

Honestly, it fucking sucked. 

Grisha had tried to convince him to go to see a therapist but of course Eren refused. How could he talk to someone else about his problems when he couldn’t even figure them out for himself. It was pitiful really, and he had a very large intolerance for pity. Never did he want to be looked down upon or have sympathy given to him. Those thing’s wouldn’t change the fact his mother was dead or that his father wasn’t even recognizable anymore. 

The brunette grunted as he settled on bed with a heavy plop, not even attempting to look at his phone as he rolled onto his side. Automatically his hand went up to the twine necklace placed around his neck, his thumb rolling over the expertly braided cord. Slowly did it slide down to the brass key that weighed on the cord, and he traced every crevice of the metal. It was the only familiarity he had known all his life. It had been a gift from Carla, his mother, after she’d seen how obsessed Eren had been a music box that she owned. It was a dainty thing, a hand-carved box with a little male dancer in the middle. With the key, it would wind up and an empowering and sultry melody would emanate from within. The small dancer twirling around and around. 

Even now he would still hum that melody. 

Despite the blank headspace he had worked himself into, Eren blinked when he felt warm tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. Shit. With a heavy heart and equally heavy hands he wiped them away with ferocity. A seething warmth bubbled throughout his stomach and chest. He knew that crying wouldn’t do shit. It never had, and never would. Only actions would propel him forward in life, he would not become a helpless bystander. 

He refused. 

A hissed breath and he flipped over, too mentally and physically exhausted to even turn off the lamp that lay on his bedside table. In the brightly lit room, it never felt so dark.  
-  
Tack.

Tack. Tack. Tack. 

Eren jolted out of sleep with a racing heart as he shot up from his bed, mind groggy as he blearily gazed around his room. What the fuck? Even in the dead of sleep, he swore he heard something. It was what had so very nicely awoken him, and begrudgingly he finally had to pick up the phone he had been seriously ignoring.  
On his screen there were over fifty messages in group chat, six separate texts from Armin, one from Mikasa. Then there were the calls, at least everyone in the group had been trying to contact him. Yet in an all Eren move, he ignored them. Silently he was grateful to himself for putting the damn thing on silent yet another part felt guilty about it. 

Fuck.

Then he looked at the time and sighed even louder, it was already two in the morning. 

Double fuck.

Eren stood then, deciding to go make himself his last real breakfast that he was going to have for eight weeks. God he was going to miss real eggs and non-stale bread. However, just as he was about to exit his room, that damn fucking sound echoed throughout the room. 

Tack. Tack. Tack. Tack.

After a quick scanning of his surroundings he figured out the annoying noise was coming from his window. He swore to God, if this was some sort of paranormal shit, he was just going to let the spirits take him at this point. With stomping steps he charged toward his window, throwing it open violently, only to get hit square in the face with something hard. 

“Fuck!”

His curse rang loud through the relatively silent air, every goddamn sane person was asleep at this hour, so of course it was amplified. The brunette angrily rubbed at his forehead, picking up the object that had so kindly inserted itself into his forehead, and discovered it to be a fucking pebble. 

A pebble. 

Who in their goddamn mind would throw a pebble at his face at two in the morning?

A new rage settled inside him as he gripped the pebble tightly, gazing out the open window with fire in his eyes. He was going to kill the asshole that dared-  


All thoughts of murder and rage left him at the sight before him. On the neatly trimmed grass of his backyard stood all of his friends. They all looked tired as fuck, as if they had been waiting a long while for Eren’s appearance. All of them were there. Mikasa. Armin. Connie. Marco. Sasha. Even fucking Jean was there and guess what?

Jean was holding a fistful of pebbles in his hand, arm poised back and ready to fire another round. He seemed to then realize Eren’s window was open, and the bastard obnoxiously rang out. 

“Looks like the fucking Queen has finally awoken!”

Mikasa moved forward like lightening then, slapping the back of Jean’s head with alarming accuracy as everyone else shushed the dumbass. Eren couldn’t believe the audacity of that horseface, but right in this moment he didn’t care. His heart was swollen with warmth for the people that stood in his backyard, at two in the morning, to say goodbye to him. 

With an unrivaled speed, he bolted from his room, not even caring about his thudding footsteps as he stormed outside. He didn’t care that he was only dressed in a low riding pair of sweatpants, or that his nearly shoulder length hair was a mess. All that mattered was his friends.  
As soon as he burst outside he was met with arms flinging around him, arms that he recognized to be Armin’s. 

“Eren..”  


The blonde sounded like he had been crying, his voice trembling and scratchy. Eren hated that voice. It was the voice Armin would speak in after he had gotten beaten up by local bullies when they were younger or when his parents passed away. Instinctively the taller of the two wrapped his arms around the smaller, burying his face in a familiar mop of golden tendrils. 

“Armin.”

In a few moments others joined, all wrapping around the two as they silently mourned the upcoming loss of their friend. 

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Who’s going to buy my snacks, with you gone?”

“I can’t believe you’re actually going.”

“Who’s going to irritate the shit out of Jean?!”

"Hey! What the fuck Connie?!"

So many voices rang out in hushed tones, it was as if their voices were disappearing into the air, only to reappear every now and again. A sorrowful chorus of hushed goodbyes. 

Eren put up a strong front for his friends though, he smiled and promised to write. He even hugged Jean goodbye. Which was fucking saying something. By the time he had given each a goodbye, it was already three in the morning. Honestly, he didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to have such supportive people in his life. But he knew, the times ahead were to be trialing to say the least.  
-  
Disappointingly, when four thirty reared its ugly head, Corporal short stack was not the one who came to pick him up. Well it wasn’t like he wanted him to be the one to pick him up. No fucking way. Instead it was some nameless recruit, too alert and awake for his liking. Eren had been standing outside for no more than three minutes, his bag slung over his shoulder and a pissy expression on his face, when the military jeep rolled into his driveway. Of course, his father had been standing beside him, and when the jeep pulled up, he strutted over to the recruit and began murmuring conversation. 

He absolutely zero interest in talking to anyone at that point in time, cranky and feeling sleep deprived as he sluggishly made his way to sit in the back seat of the jeep. He made in blatantly obvious that he was not in the mood for this whole situation, tossing his bag beside him on the polished leather seat and forcefully buckling himself in. The recruit only glanced at Eren before sliding into the driver’s seat, seamlessly stopping conversation with Grisha. 

He felt his father’s eyes on him and he dared to meet his gaze, even in the slight bluish tint of night he could see tired green eyes analyzing him. 

“Be safe, Eren. Hopefully you’ll learn something from this.”

In honor to the Jaeger way, Eren sneered and pointedly glared at the older male and said. 

“Fuck you too, Grisha.”

After that it was nothing but silence the whole way to the airport. First of fucking all, Eren had never been on an airplane before and he was definitely shitting himself. Secondly, he had no idea what he was about to walk into. While he knew the basics on the program, he didn’t know much more than that. There was no explicit WINGS booklet for dumbies that he knew of and therefore, he quite literally was screwed. They only drove for about thirty minutes before a military sign came into view. Eren didn’t bother reading it, and instead chose to focus on the toll looking area with armed officers standing alert. 

As the jeep approached they stepped forward, confirming that identity of the recruit and of it’s passenger. He really fucking hated authority figures.  
It was only moments few before they arrived at the Shiganshina Military Base, and Eren was just glad he was seeing something slightly familiar. He vaguely remembered coming here with his mother to visit his father on the occasion. So, while he was shitting himself, he wasn’t totally shitting himself. If that made any sense. 

“Jaeger, follow me this way.”

The gruff voice awoke him from his trance as he wearily gazed at the fortress looking base, dragging his feet behind the practically marching man. They walked in, and immediately he was put through a battery of security checks. He went through at least three metal detectors, two separate bag checks, and even a frisk. By the time he actually made it into the lobby, the sun was shining brightly through the large glass windows, and the outside world began to come to life with appearance of other people. 

They didn’t stay there that long however, the recruit walking through a set of double doors into a large hanger bay. The other tapped his badge to enter the area, and there he caught his first glimpse of a few of the other people trapped in this fucking program. Easily, could he tell who wanted to be there and who didn’t want to be there. About three of his fellow passenger looked bright eyed and eager, looking all over at the extensive aircrafts located in the area. The other three looked like the either wanted to commit murder, cry or go back to sleep. He couldn’t tell which, but he knew he felt all three. 

“You may wait with the other’s, Jaeger.”

With that he was left to his own devices, and with a yawn he slowly dragged his feet against the paved ground. His eyes narrowing by the second.  
This was going to suck so bad and he already knew it. 

It only had to have been a few seconds after Eren began standing with the other’s when a rumbling voice came forward, causing for him to jolt slightly. 

“Yo, what’re you here for?”

The question made him focus on the owner of the baritone voice, and before him stood a hulking mass of muscle. Easily did the guy look like a motherfucking body builder. His muscles were clear, bulging under the tight black t-shirt that hugged his Adonis frame. A pair of steel blue eyes gazed back at him, a thick jaw set and short blond hair set atop his head. 

“Uh- how about none of your business.” 

Eren mentally slapped himself so hard at his own smartass mouth. Why of all times did he have to be socially awkward?! The other guy was just trying to be nice and here he was being a little shit. It didn’t help that the guy looked like he could benchpress Eren with a single finger. Secretly he kind of really liked that and not so secretly he was gay as the come. As everyone who knew him knew. 

The blonde blinked, smiled and then blinked again. A few moments of silence and he burst out into a fit of laughter, white teeth on full display as his eyes twinkled.

“You. I like that attitude. The names Reiner. Reiner Braun.” The hulking guy- Reiner, informed. Eren gave a nervous chuckle, smiling back and giving a nod to the other. It was nice to have people in his corner during the upcoming eight weeks of purgatory. So he would try his best to keep his mouth under control. 

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.” He greeted back, his cheeks warming as he wished he didn’t look so raggedy. His chocolate locks were pulled back in a messy ponytail, strands poking out every which way. He wore a simple dark gray crew neck t-shirt and black joggers. A pair of old tennis shoes adorning his ‘I-really-could-give-a-fuck-less’ look. He certainly didn’t look like the chiseled mass of muscle before him. Yet he pulled his best warming smile, and coughed lightly. 

“Sorry..about that, I really do not want to be here and I’m not a fucking morning person. I’m here because of stupid shit, being caught breaking and entering. My local sheriff signed me up for this program because his nephew runs it.”

Reiner looked slightly surprised at his rush of words, but needlessly smiled and nodded, his eyes glimmering with amusement. 

“Nah man, don’t worry about it. I’m not a morning person either. Of fucking course we have to be up before the crack ass of dawn to be here.” He hummed, before continuing. “I can’t believe you know Corporal Ackerman’s uncle though, I don’t know much about the guy. Other than he’s a hardass.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. That earned him a chuckle, and slowly felt himself relaxing. “What’re you here for?”

“Uh..well, I’ve in and out of jail for these past few months. You know, bar fights and stupid shit like that. They finally had enough of me so they gave me two options, get locked up for a long time or come here. So here I am.”  


Eren nodded sympathetically, about to open his mouth to speak when Reiner cleared his throat, looking apologetic as he gestured suddenly to his left. This caused for Eren to look where he was gesturing, and there stood a very tall male. What was with all these tall ass people?! The other looked to be slightly clammy, his skin damp with perspiration. He easily was over six feet tall, and down at him did a nervous green gaze meet him. Beside him was a significantly shorter female, as soon as his gaze met hers an uncomfortable tingling began down his spine. Despite him being a few inches taller than her, her gaze was enough to bring him down to her level. Her eyes held no emotion, a blank stare that only exuded malice. He decided he’d stay away from the blonde girl. 

“This is Bertolt and Annie, my childhood friends and ex-accomplices in crime.” Reiner explained, smiling brightly while Bertolt gave a small smile. Annie on the other hand remained silent, simply nodding her head at Eren. He could already tell those two were going to be great conversation. 

“Hey guys.” He supplied, but that was it. In the next few moments he learned the names of the rest of his fellow recruits, Thomas Wagner, Krista Lenz and Ymir Fritz. Whilst two of them came of their own choice, Ymir only was here because of Krista. Whoever would be here of their own will was obviously fucking crazy. They all were mindlessly chatting when the sound of doors opening caused for them to turn in unison. Eren froze at the sight that greeted him, his belly igniting fully as his fists clenched. 

Levi fucking Ackerman had finally arrived. 

“Attention, all of you line up. When an officer enters the room you stand tall and salute.” That ruthless alto voice barked command, and right then and there the atmosphere changed. Everyone was scrambling, and much to his dismay, he found himself doing just that. He followed everyone in their salute, one arm behind his back and the other in his front, hand over his chest. He tried so hard not notice how alarmingly mouthwatering that asshole looked in a white t-shirt and army issued camo pants. He wore work boots today instead of leather combat boots, and with his cap off he got a good look at perfectly trimmed undercut. Without the previous formal uniform, he could see the bulging muscle that lay beneath pale skin and shit he was ripped. 

“I want all of you to announce your name, Maggots. For the next eight weeks, we’ll be getting very closely acquainted.”

Everyone seemed to blanch at his stern authoritative tone, voice holding a growl that even made Eren curl his toes inside his shoes. Corporal Ackerman slowly walked down the line, looking into each recruits eye with a menacing glare. When he finally reached Eren, his eyes flashed for a second, before his expression turned back to it’s normal ‘I’ll-fucking-kill-you’ stare. 

What the hell was that?

“Name, Maggot?”

“Eren Jaeger.”

The Corporal stopped then, cocking an eyebrow as he seemingly awaited something. Eren gritted his teeth together, nearly growling like a rabid dog before he finally gritted out. 

“Eren Jaeger, Sir.”

He spat out the last word like it hurt him and it did. It hurt his pride greatly. The fucker had the audacity to smirk at that, expression neutralizing as he moved away from Eren. With how close he was he could smell the other’s cologne, a earthy scent that literally made his mouth water. This really wasn’t fucking fair. 

“Now that I know each of your names, know this. If any of you little shits step out of line once under my command, your stay at the WINGS program will be terminated. You will be sent back without a second warning. This program is not a joke, it is not a summer camp, this is boot camp maggots. If you came here thinking you’d be braiding each other’s hair and roasting marshmallow’s around a campfire, now is the time to get the hell out of here.”

The silence made Eren’s skin prickle, and seemingly satisfied, Corporal Ackerman gestured down the hanger bay down to a small passenger plane on the runway strip. He looked absolutely fucking bored by this whole thing and Eren wanted nothing more to wipe that expression off his face.

“You are only a handful of recruits that will be under my command, the rest of the recruits are being flown in from different locations to meet at headquarters. We will be arriving at headquarters at 12:00, from there you will be meeting other staff and being assigned rooms and chores. Let’s go, Maggots. You have a long few weeks ahead of you.”

Eren swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, his gaze focusing on the ground as they all began walking toward the passenger plane. He was trying so hard not to fucking pass out or some lame shit like that, the closer the plane got, the harder his heart hammered. 

“Don’t shit yourself now, Jaeger.”

Beside him Corporal Ackerman suddenly appeared, giving him an unimpressed lookover before passing him with calculating steps. Eren fucking fumed at the comment, his eyes being set ablaze as his nails bit into his palms. He swore if it was the last thing he did he would prove to come out on top at the end of these eight weeks. The more Corporal Ackerman pushed him, the further he would go to prove he would never back down. Not for anything or to anyone. 

After they all boarded the plane, Eren looked out the small window, giving Shiganshina one last glance over before the plane roared to life and they were propelling forward. His breathing was slightly labored as they began to ascend, and his fists clenched. Reiner, who had opted to sit next to him, noticed this and gave him a reassuring smile. He did his best to smile back, but it was very obviously strained. When Eren turned his head, he caught that silver gaze for a second. Corporal short stuff looked utterly amused at his discomfort. What an asshole. 

With a sigh, Eren closed his eyes and prayed he’d make it there in once piece or so help him he was going to come back and haunt Levi fucking Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I literally spent all night working on this instead of sleeping ORZ, so sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Also, the melody that comes from the music box is none other than the music box version of Guren No Yumia. Just a fun fact for your day. ^^
> 
>  


	3. Week 0- Day 1-12:00 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets off the damn plane and we introduce some very familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first of all, let me say, I am so sorry for the long wait. Between juggling a job, my junior year of college and trying to hold onto my weening inspiration, it was rough. However, I hope you guys like this chapter! Expect more coming in a very close future.

“We are now landing on base. I repeat we are now landing on base. Everyone remain buckled and seated for the remainder of this flight.”

After hearing this announcement, Eren was sure of 3 fucking things. One, he never wanted to get on a flying deathtrap ever again. Two, he was slightly sure that Reiner had been flirting with him and thirdly, Commander hardass had a definite staring problem. Okay so maybe he was sure for 2 and ½ of the things mentioned but still, the plane ride had been anything but calm and peaceful. Whoever described plane rides as such, obviously had to be high off of crack or something. He had spent half of the ride trying not to choke on his tongue out of fear. 

Well out of fear that he was going to die and fear of making himself look like an ass for the second time in front of Reiner. 

The massive blond male had been quiet at first, but then about ten minutes into the ride the other had begun to tell his life story. He had grown up in a poor household, had good parents, and was a relatively good kid until his parents kicked him out for coming out. After the first mention of being gay, and after gauging his response, Reiner had become quite adamant about mentioning it again. Then after that, another and well, another. It was subtle statements, but it was the way lively blue eyes glanced agonizingly slow over his body as those statements were made that had his cheeks warming. No one had ever hit on him. Well, that a lie. Jean had hit on him. That’s motherfucking right. The same guy who had stolen his lunchable dared to try and ask him out. Eren had promptly laid Jean’s sorry ass on the floor with the right hook of his life. 

He didn’t dare try and find out if Jean was serious or not after that incident. However, lucky for him, the right hook was enough to cause for Jean to never speak about it against. Shit, he was going to kind of miss the horseface.  
Sike. 

Honestly, though, Eren didn’t really know how to feel. So far, Reiner had seemed like a pretty cool guy. He was nice enough, had a pretty smile, and looked like he could tear down a house with bare hands. Yet, something about him told Eren to stay far away. Like a distant alarm blaring in the back of his mind. Reiner screamed danger. A wolf in sheep’s clothing perhaps? Eren was not keen to find out or well, maybe a little. What? Could you blame him? Reiner was like Capitan America on steroids and Eren had always been a big fan of Marvel. 

Sometimes, he thought he deserved an award for his comedic prowess. 

Anyway, Reiner had kind of been flirting with him and in the midst of that were wintery eyes flickering occasionally in their direction. Eren had thought he was imagining it at first. He chalked it up to being overtired, scared shitless, and nervous as all hell. Yet after catching those eyes on them for the third time, he knew it was no imaginary stare. It was the fourth time that forest green and steel silver clashed, and boy did Eren feel it. The simple gaze had his stomach doing flips, heart speeding up, head swimming. That gaze wasn’t good for his health. Yet, as fast as it was there, the next, it was gone. 

Every time their eyes landed on one another, it seared him. Never before had someone’s gaze affected him like the older males did. It was both the most captivating and irritating feeling ever. Eren just didn’t get it. To say that his ‘Corporal’ was the most devastatingly handsome man he may have ever encountered was as an understatement. 

Like, Damn. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Levi was in porn or some shit with how good looking he was. Eren may or may not have made a mental note to search the internet for that once he had access to it. 

All Eren knew was that the next eight weeks were going to be the hardest of his life, especially with Levi guest starring in it. 

No pun intended.  
\---------

"All right, Maggots. Line up.”

The command was swiftly growled, Corporal Ackerman swiftly shoving past each and every recruit struggling to stand after flying for approximately five to six hours. Eren was just glad to have his two feet firmly planted on solid ground. Hell, he probably would kiss the asphalt right now if this wasn’t boot camp. Something that he kept conveniently blocking from his mind. As Eren was shoved past, his footing faltered slightly, being launched sideways, almost toppling atop of Reinder but then a very familiar grip was around his bicep. It was strong and hard, and when he looked, it belonged to none other than his favorite topic to think about, Levi.

“Sorry Princess, you’ll get your footing back soon enough.”

Eren fucking fumed at that. How could someone so hot be such an enormous ass?

Before he could even properly reply to that, Levi was gone, leaving a radiating warmth in his bicep in his wake. He angrily glared at that toned back, staring a little too long, before he grabbed his duffel bag that was in the compartment overhead and was off. In a line they shuffled off, all of them radiating nervousness at what would greet them as they exited the plane. What greeted them well, was daunting, to say the least. 

As soon as Eren’s eyes had adjusted to the retina-scorching light, he was met with the sight of miles of nothing. Better than that, multiple barbed fences lined the perimeter. The main base was miles away, various courses and training grounds lining the acres of space. However, even at this distance, was the twisted structure made of glass and metal spectacular. After taking in the lush green expanse of nothing but earth and shrubbery, he was met with a group of figures promptly waiting for them. He glanced over each of the unrecognizable faces, but the one that stood out the most was a hulking mass of a man. He was tall, taller then Reiner. His jaw chiseled, blond hair immaculate and eyes a shade of clear sky blue. He was slightly tanned, muscles corded and body firm a smart military issued uniform clinging to his every curve. He was a motherfucking walking wet dream. 

Hell, if Eren knew there was that many hot men in the military, maybe he would have joined of his own free will. Oh well. But in all actuality, he was starstruck. His mouth dry and palms clammy as he gazed up at the daunting figure, and when those blue eyes landed on him- oh boy. He knew for sure if he was a girl, his panties would have been wet. 

The nameless Adonis stared at him, calculating gaze shifting agonizingly slow over his body. From head-to-toe did baby blues slither, looking at every curve and dip of his being. A tiny smile, barely visible slid across those calm features before they left his being. Remember when he said Reiner was like Capitan America? Well if Reiner was Capitan America, then this man was Capitan America’s more attractive older brother. He was absolutely drooling mentally as his emerald gaze took in the man, eyes lingering on his crotch for a little too long because Corporal Ackerman noticed. 

“What are you staring at, Jaeger?”

That cold voice, usually harsh and impassive, held a tint of amusement to it as he was regarded. It promptly broke his dick induced trance. His cheeks flourishing with a brilliant red as he looked around. Damn. He was the only one not standing somewhat in formation, his bag slung carelessly over his shoulder and his posture lackluster. Was it too late to take the one-way ticket to jail?

“Uhhh- nothing...” A pause. A brief raise of the brow and- “...Sir.”

Thankfully, the raven-haired Corporal was not feeling especially ravenous today and simply accepted the answer, if not begrudgingly. Eren didn’t miss the way those icy orbs met baby blues, a spark of something running across the two. However, as quickly as it came, it ended. Oh, he certainly didn’t like that. Whatever that was. 

“Alright Maggots, listen closely because I am not going to be repeating myself. The people standing behind me are all part of my squad and by extension. The ones that are going to be whipping your asses into shape. However, this one is Commander Erwin Smith.” A gesture to the right, and the blond man stepped forward. 

“Salute your superior, maggots. Don’t make me remind you again.” 

Just like that did Eren find himself with a first enclosed around his chest, and the other behind his back and he despised it. He despised how that damn voice made him jump, forced him to submit and bend to the shorter man’s will. Frankly, it was annoying as all hell. 

“Hello, everyone. I entrust that Corporal Ackerman will lead you all in the right direction during your eight-week training. If any of you have any questions or concerns, please do not feel shy to come stop by my office. My office hours will be posted in the Mess hall.” 

Just as that baritone voice cascaded over each of the recruits, Eren couldn’t help the way those baby blues remained settled on him and he felt like he could barely breathe. His chest constricting as he was pinned down by that gaze. 

“Next, we have First Class Private Eld Jinn, an explosives expert, Private Oluo Bozado on Recon and evasive tactics, Private Petra Ral in intelligence and covert ops, Private Gunther Schultz in combat and weapons training and finally, Hanji Zoe, investigative forensic expert.”

At the chime of the final name, did an overeager figure jump forward. Her auburn hair a wild mess of wispy locks pulled haphazardly into a ponytail. She donned a pair of glasses that were currently pushed down to the edge of her nose, hopping and bobbling about. 

“Look at all of you! Oh, ho, ho! If you have free time, please stop by my office as well. I’m sure we can have fun together with a sample of your-“

“Hanji.” 

That cold voice stopped the mad scientist in her tracks, her gaze looking almost like a dejected puppy dog as she simply stepped back in rank with the rest of her squadron. They all looked various shades of amused, Eren thought, except for Corporal Ackerman. The icy-eyed man looked about ready to shove her head up her ass. 

He hoped he never was on the receiving end of that look. 

“Now that introductions are over, I will let you all know two things. I will be the one you answer too if any of you maggots feel the need to misbehave. Secondly, if any of you disrespect my squad, expect to be scrubbing the latrines with a toothbrush.”  
The threat hung heavily in the air, and Eren swallowed, everyone so quiet that the wind was the only sound to be heard. 

“Good, now let’s get all of you showered, dressed and into your new barracks. We are starting your first round of physical training tonight.”

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fic ever. I have been silently admiring the fandom for years now, and thought I'd take a leap of faith and post the first chapter here. If anyone has any critiques or suggestions, it would be highly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
